Archery requires that numerous acts occur simultaneously for the accurate placement of an arrow into a target. The archer must hold the bow one-handed at a full arm extension while drawing the bowstring with the opposing arm to the full extension of the bowstring. The archer must then attempt to hold the bowstring at full extension while aligning the sighting device with the target. The archer then releases the bowstring while attempting to keep the bow steady and level until the arrow leaves the arrow rest en route to the target.
The invention is a stabilization device, which connects the compound bow to a camera monopod, bipod or tripod. This system will relieve the archer from attempting to hold the weight of the bow in a steady and level position at a full arm extension. This will allow the archer to focus on the bow's sighting device and proper release form. The archer can then concentrate on shot placement and shooting form with the reduction of stress from the weight of the bow and arm fatigue. The invention is also a sound dampening device. The invention allows the vibration of the bow to travel through the system to the surface that the archer is standing on.